Gabe the Dog Vs Annoying Dog
Description Memes Vs Undertale! Which meme filled Dog would win in a battle to the death? Pre-Fight Gabe was sleeping, until a phone was ringing. He then began to howl, as his owner went up to the phone and answered. Owner: Hello? ???: W O O F A dog then came out of the phone and blasted the owner into the microwave (don't ask why). Gabe then glared at the dog that came out of the phone. He then got up and borked loud enough to break the top of the house's roof off. Gabe: Ị̳͈͕̰'̰͈͔͎͎̝m̸͇ ̢̼g͈͕͖̠͕o̴̤̳̭̙̦̝n̛͉̟͎n҉͚̙̖͉͇a̝͔̱͈̰̺ ̣̫̘͠B̫̥͔̣͔́o̳̥̞ͅr̛͈̠k̗͚̮̬̥̜ y͢o̵̟̠͎̲̲̤̣u̞͉̹'̶̼͚͎̳͉r͚͎͇̟̫e̻̗̭̠ ̛̩b̠͕̬̜̠̹͔o̪̠̣͖̱͢r̙͚̪͎̥͇̥k̗̠͚͔,̸̟̮ ̷̩̫y͉̞̪͔͉͓͍o̘̤̝͙̬͍u͍̮̯̫͕̳ ̶̲b̮̝͕̰͕̺͝o̹̝r͎̦̻͔̀k̷̭͙̖̭̖i̺n̤̩g̱̬̺͠ ̵̻̥̹b̴͖̰͍͍̙̥ͅo͉̗̤r̭̤̗̳k̵̺͙͉̭̪͚ Annoying Dog: K Fight Gabe borked at Annoying Dog, sending a sound wave, making him flying out of the house. A. Dog then jumped back, and telepathically rose up tables and chairs and threw them at Gabe. He dodged all of them Gabe: N o p e Annoying Dog then went up and punched Gabe repeatedly. He then pulled back his paw and uppercutted Gabe. Gabe then rose down and took a dump. The dump then transformed into the Great Mighty Poo and grabbed the Annoying Dog. Great Mighty Poo: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM I like Corn The Mighty Poo then grabbed the Annoying Dog and ate him. Gabe then did his dance to celebrate but Annoying Dog came out of the Poo’s chest, making him explode. Gabe: That's borking it you bork Gabe then borked the bork out of Annoying Dog, sending him to space. Gabe then turned super saiyan and went straight into space to find Annoying Dog, also super saiyan Annoying Dog: It ends here Gabe: You better borking believe it They both started there kamehameha which blasted them both backwards. Annoying Dog repeatedly ran into meteors when falling backwards, while Gabe went right through the moon. They both then rose up, angered. They both turned into giants, and were merely gods. Gabe grabbed Mars and threw it at Annoying Dog. Annoying Dog then threw up a sword and slashed Gabe with it. Gabe then grabbed the sword with his mouth and swallowed it. Gabe then threw up lava on Annoying Dogs face, making it burn to ashes, but later it growing back Gabe: W H Y W O N ‘T Y O U D I E ? Annoying Dog: Dunno Gabe then turned around ready to fart on Annoying Dog, while Annoying Dog prepared to choke Gabe, but it failed as Annoying Dog ripped off Gabe’s God pants, to reveal his underwear, which were Yellow Annoying Dog: YELLOW?! Gabe then angered, turned around and ripped off Annoying Dogs pants, to reveal brown. Gabe: BROWN?! '''The two then looked at each other. Gabe and Annoying Dog: ……...You…..DO CARE!!!! The two then hugged, happy as ever and then went back to earth to watch Teen Titans Go for the rest of their lives Category:Breeky Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:Meme themed DBX Fights Category:What A Twist! themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs